A Miracle
by Princess Marika
Summary: Bakura reflects on a bad car crash Marik was in and he needs to get him out of his Coma. Will Bakura succeed or will the doctors pull the plug? Bakura slightly OOC, Thiefshipping!


Bakura sat on a chair next to a hospital bed. He'd been there for 3, maybe 4 weeks but he wasn't going to leave, not until the blonde in the hospital woke up and back in his arms. Thoughts were swimming through the albino's head as held the tanned figures hand. _'Marik you're an idiot. You were angry at me and I was angry at you. You even know I'm immortal. Why did you save me?' _The vision played before his eyes, where the pain had begun.

~4 weeks earlier~

Marik walked out of the door, hungry, angry and beyond pissed at Bakura. '_I do everything around the house, pay the bills, clean and make sure you're always fed and what do you do when I ask you to buy me food? You come home three hours later with a dead cat and a burger that's filled with cat intestines!' _ He stormed off across the street, Bakura following behind.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, slightly confused when all of a sudden a dagger just skimmed past his face. "FUCK YOU!" Marik yelled at him turning around to face him.

Bakura growled angrily. "I spend hours trying to make you a nice meal and you repay me like this? You know what? FUCK YOURSELF!" He turned on his heel and walked away entirely.

The rest was a blur to Marik. He saw a car skidding around the corner at an impossible speed and Bakura walking across the street. His feet ran on their own accord and before the car hit the pale male, he pushed him, leaving Marik with the full impact and then… Darkness. Bakura didn't even register that he had been pushed he was that angry. _'I try to be nice, he repays me with shit. Why bother?'_

Marik's body went flying. An awful bone chilling crack followed afterwards as the body hit the ground and blood poured out. The driver panicked and dialled for the ambulance to come quickly. Sirens were already being heard As Bakura walked, an ambulance passed him. _'Ra damn Marik and his Ra damned rudeness...' _He fumed to himself as he looked up at the car passing by.

"Is he going to be okay?" the panicked driver asked as he was being treated. "I don't know, he took a severe blow to the head. It's 50/50 really." the ambulance guy replied. as he finished looking the driver over and rushed over to Marik and placed the body on the bed thing and put him in the back of the van. The ambulance siren screamed and soon it was on its way to the hospital.

_'...and after chasing that cat miles...'_ he continued angrily. The driver who hit Marik saw Bakura and rushed over to him. "Hey, are you hurt as well?" Bakura grabbed the man by his throat, eyes flashing in rage.

"What do you mean?" he spat. "W-Well I just a-accidently ran over this g-guy on the road…" he tried to get out, nudging to the giant blood stain on the ground. "Y-You were w-walking away at the t-time, I almost got you but turned a-and..." "I don't care," he growled, then thought a minute. "The male you hit, describe him." "U-uh I think he w-was wearing a p-purple hoodie I-I think…" The man choked out. Bakura threw him to the ground and screamed, "Marik!" The man coughed before saying. "He'd be at the hospital by now…" Bakura took off running, not even glancing back and soon reached the hospital.

The hospital seemed to be in a point of rush hour or something because doctors and nurses were rushing around everywhere. A nurse ran up to a bunch of doctors about to head out for lunch when she said at them, "We just got a patient in. He's in a critical condition, code blue."

Bakura grabbed a doctor and hissed, "Where's Marik?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you at the moment, someone's in a serious condition." He replied and released his arm as a nurse came out of a room. "His blood pressure is rapidly dropping along with his heartbeat, we need you in here doctor!" as the doctor entered. Through a window you could just see a tanned blonde boy in the room on the bed. Bakura, not thinking clearly, smashed through the window entirely. One of the nurses saw the motion and helped Bakura out of the window. "Sir, are you okay?" she asked as they put a mask over Marik's mouth. "We're losing him!" the doctor yelled as someone handed him a defibrillator. "CLEAR!" he pressed down and Marik's body jumped.

Bakura shoved the nurse away and ran past doctors to get to the blonde. His eyes widened upon seeing Marik. "Mar..."

"MOVE!" The doctor bellowed and moved next to the blonde. "CLEAR," he pressed against Marik's chest and his body jumped, thousands of volts running to his heart. This happened for 10 minutes, and then all of a sudden a small humming was heard from a machine. Bakura would have killed the doctor on the spot, had he not been worried for Marik. "Mar…" he whispered again. The machine that was humming the same not was the heartbeat machine. The nurses turned and looked away but the doctor didn't. "You're not dying on me!" as he pressed the defibrillator against Marik's chest, harder than he had done in his career.

Bakura buried his head in his hands. "Mar..." he moaned. His lover, dying...? The doctor looked at the boy." I guess he couldn't quite make it…" but just then a small and faint beating had returned to the machine. It was small but it was there. The doctor pointed at one nurse. "You, put more oxygen into that mask. You, pump more blood and make sure he keeps delivering a pulse! I have a feeling he'll pull through." His lover, just barely alive? The concept was one Bakura simply couldn't grasp.

Hours passed and the nurses had all left, only the doctor was left in there with Bakura. "I did the best I could. Your friend is heavily on life support. He's going to be in a coma for a while and we're not sure if he'll wake up but he's still very much alive." he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

It's been weeks since then and Bakura had tried everything he could to wake the blonde up but nothing worked. The sun was peering through the window, but the days were only grey and black in Bakura's eyes without Marik's cheery smile to brighten his day. A doctor and the manager walked into the room and Bakura looked up. "Sir, due to nothing but a fragile heartbeat and no sign of movement from the coma, we believe it is time for the patient to live another life."

Bakura stared at them, an eye twitching as he rose. "You… How dare you even suggest something like that! He's coming back, I know he is! Don't you dare turn him off! Don't you even TOUCH him!"

"Sir, please calm down. There are other patients that need the room. We can give you a maximum of 24 hours to wake him but if not then you'll have to say goodbye. You have 24 hours." And they both left the room and closed the door, leaving Bakura furious and scared. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If only I did what my brain was telling me and just gotten you a hamburger instead of trying to piss you off, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." He thought aloud as if Marik could hear him. He sat next to the blonde's bed and squeezed his hand tightly. "Come on Marik, wake up! Fight whatever is keeping you from waking!" Bakura pleaded and shook Marik but the blonde never responded. His body was limp and the tan glow seemed to have faded from his skin. After a few hours of trying he laid his head down on the side of the bed. "You're going to die on me aren't you? Please wake up, please…" he lulled to himself as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Bakura was shaken awake. "Sir, wake up. You only have fifteen minutes left." The voice rang through his ears like a bell as he shot up awake. "I've been asleep for how long?" he yelled at the doctor, who just shook his head and left. Bakura looked up at the blonde male and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to lose you. I'm running out of time and I'm losing my mind." He looked pleadingly into Marik's closed eyes. "You can't leave me, you saved my life and It's my time to save yours. Please let me save you! Let me be your miracle!" his words were choking in his throat as he laid his head on Marik's chest. A while later the doctor walked in with the manager. "It's time." Bakura stood up and shook his head. "I won't let you touch him!" The doctor looked sympathetically at the male. "It's time to say your goodbyes." Bakura moved himself over to the blonde, tears that haven't shed for millennia's brimming in his eyes, and held his hand in both hands. "Marik you're my all, my everything, and I failed you. I want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart and no one will replace you." He kissed Marik's cheek, tears flowing down his pale features and falling onto the blonde. "And most of all I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Marik. I should've taken the hit not you. I shouldn't have pissed you off." He buried his head into the blonde's chest, listening to the ever-so-faint heartbeat as the tears seeped through the cloth and hit Marik's bare chest. The doctor hated doing this but he had no choice. He went over to where the plug is for the life support and held it for a few seconds.

A twitch, A small twitch, but enough for the doctor to notice. The hand closed itself around the males and Bakura almost freaked as he lifted his head. Marik's head had turned to the side, his expression in a deep frown as he struggled for life.

"Come on Marik, you can do it! Please wake up!" he cupped the blondes face, his hands shaking as he watched his love struggle. The doctor stepped back and watched. The heartbeat monitor was speeding up, slowly returning to a normal human rhythm. The pale male rested his head on Mariks, whispering sweet nothingness to him. Then all of a sudden, everything stopped. His limbs went limp again and his expression became unreadable. Bakura closed his eyes and put his head under the blondes chin, silently sobbing.

"W-wwwhhhaaa?" Croaked from a familiar but broken voice. Bakura looked up, not believing what he was hearing. The blonde's eyes struggled but managed to stay a crack open.

"Marik?"

"B-Bakura?"


End file.
